One Sweet Autumn day
by fanficaholic1377
Summary: A ficlet that I thought was really good. But, I'll let you be the judge. R/R! ood or bad reviews will be appreciated!


It just happened to be one of those days you don't want to forget, but eventually do; unless something unexplainable happened that day.  
  
She was so beautiful, he thought, just looking up at the sky longingly. Was it longingly? He didn't now or care. All he cared about that day was her. What she would say, what she would do, what would become of him if she didn't do anything. He looked towards the sky intending to say a silent prayer, but immediately became engulfed in mindless gazing. I mean how couldn't you not become mindless? With the full, white, fluffy clouds drifting across the clear blue sky; the sun shining brightly, and a cool breeze, that seemed to whisper in your ear lightly, blowing away carelessly. It took all the mental and physical power he had to pull away from the picturesque sight.  
  
It just happened to be one of those days you wanted to last forever, but passed by so quickly it seemed to be sand slowly falling from your grip. She was intently watching the clouds move across the, to her, the almost ocean-like sky, when out of the corner of her eyes she saw him. Him. Everyday was the same, with the same hurt and longingness.  
  
He approached her cautiously yet anxiously. His heart was beating quickly now. So fast he was about to turn around and head back to the castle, when, to late, she acknowledged his presence. He silently cursed himself.  
  
"Hey Harry," she said in barely a whisper. It was just that kind of mood. On a day such as this. Sitting under the bright orange foliage of a tree, a book lay forgotten by her side. It just seemed natural to whisper.  
  
"Hello Hermione, what are you up to?" Since the moment she has spoken his heartbeat had quickened even more so. If that was possible.  
  
"What's wrong Harry? You look troubled." She knew something was wrong. She could tell, even with just an iota of a glance in his eyes. She sighed lightly. His eyes. So brave, so strong, they have seen so much, yet they have such a childlike glow to them. She loved his eyes.  
  
How can she do that? Harry thought worriedly. She had developed this skill ever since they became friends. He had no idea how, it just seemed to happen.  
"There has been something in my mind," he answered hesitantly.  
  
"Well, pull up some grass, or should I say leaves, and tell me already!," she said loudly, a huge smile on her face as she did so.  
  
That's all it took for him to melt. To just completely fall apart, become vulnerable, to stare endlessly. That smile. He sat down across from her the leaves beneath him crunching. He looked down slowly, fidgeting with his fingers. He wasn't ready for this. Her smile had intimidated him to believe it true. But, somewhere in his head he encouraged himself, no told himself to tell her. No matter what might happen. He just had to. It had been so long since this first developed, and every time he would look at her he would have the urge to kiss her, to hold her. He just had to tell her.  
  
"Harry?," she asked questioningly yet thoughtfully. She had had to do this many times before. But it was strange, today seemed different. He seemed more nervous, uptight even. She just needed to know what was wrong.  
  
He looked up. Honey met emerald. Harry's breath was caught in his throught. He couldn't breath. The sight in front of him was just to beautiful. The sun was penetrating off her light brown hair and silky smooth skin. The shade from the tree somehow gave her eyes a glossy look. He sighed lightly. There was a strand of loose hair swaying lightly in her face. Her was his chance.  
  
Hermione watched intently as his hand rose from his lap and came gently towards her face. She felt the gentleness of his touch against her face and slowly closed her eyes. His touch was so warm. She felt his hand glide across her face timidly yet strongly pushing the hair behind her ear. When she opened her eyes all she could see were his sparkling emerald eyes. The ones she had seen so many times, and could watch forever.  
  
He leaned in slowly not sure of what he was doing, but didn't care. Being this close to her was intoxicating. And it felt good.  
  
Their lips slowly met to embrace in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. A tremor of relief and happiness ran through both of them. It was as if time was slowing down. Just for them. Just for this kiss. The one kiss both had been waiting, dreaming, praying, hoping for. Both gently slipped away still remaining close.  
  
What is it Harry?," she breathed gently.  
"I love you," Harry replied without a second thought. He didn't need a reply from her, he already knew what she was feeling. I guess he developed a little talent of his own. They leaned in once more.  
  
And both shared yet another blissful kiss. 


End file.
